Return To Me
by Elizabeth Knight
Summary: This is from Arishia-chan's Ally Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Knight

  
  


Return To Me

The sun was setting in a clear sky, and it promised to be a beautiful sunset. Ally glanced out the window in time to see Bulma stalking up the sidewalk. She didn't look any too happy. Ally raced to the door and opened it for her. 

"Is everything ok?" Ally asked.

"Not quite. I could kill that Yamcha." She hissed.

"Why? What's happened?"

"You wouldn't believe who I just caught him with. He thinks he's just gods gift to women!"

"Oh!"

"That was my first reaction too. Now close your mouth, I swear it's about to hit the floor. I never knew you had such jaws, Ally."

"Ally closed her mouth, and turned to follow Bulma into the living room. She ruffled Trilku's hair as she passed the baby playing on the floor. "That's horrible, Bulma."

"Tell me about it."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't really know. I just stormed out of the house and I didn't really have any place to go, so here I am."

"Well I'm sure you've come to the right place. Vegita isn't gonna be home till later on tonight and since he's been training late in the evenings I never really wait up for him. Are you hungry?"

"Starved. Have you made dinner yet?"

"I just finished. Come into the kitchen and make you a plate." Ally invited as she leaned down to pick up the baby boy in the floor. He squawked in protest, but as he watched her head for the kitchen he grinned.

"Have a seat and make yourself comfortable. Do you think Yamcha will drop in?"

"Not after the look I threw him on the way out the door. I really just should've thrown her out, but I was so shocked."

"I understand. You can stay with us for a while if you need some time."

"That would be great. I'll need it I'm sure, just to make sure I don't commit murder."

Vegita was exhausted from training and was in dire need of something to eat and some sleep. He opened the door quietly and slipped inside. As he shut the door behind him he noticed a light on in the kitchen. It went out almost as quickly as he'd seen it. It must be Ally in the fridge he thought sneaking into the kitchen. He tiptoed up behind the female figure and grabbed her. He swung her around and kissed her.

Ally came fully awake as she heard the scream that erupted from downstairs. What was going on? She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen flipping on the light as she passed it. Ally stopped dead in her tracks from what was in front of her. Vegita had Bulma plastered to him and was kissing her. She watched Vegita stiffen and turn to look at her over his shoulder. Ally cocked on eyebrow and saw Bulma, wide-eyed look around Vegita at her. 

Now what was wrong with this picture? Of course he knew he'd scared her, but you'd think by now she'd stop screaming since he'd done this to her so many times in the past. A bright light suddenly came on and instead of looking into emerald green eyes he was gazing into blue ones. Vegita pulled back slightly and looked down at the woman in front of him and then over his shoulder to the one he knew was going to be there. This was not good. Not good at all. He looked back at Bulma and let her go, so he could turn back to his wife. If it didn't look good from a glance it looked worse now.

"I thought it was you." He explained walking toward her.

"Oh you did, did you?"

He snorted and walked passed her. Of course he had, whom else would he be expecting in his kitchen at this ungodly hour. Well if she wanted to be mad that was fine with him. He was too tiered to deal with unhappy females this early in the morning. He walked up the stairs and then into their room where he promptly crashed on their bed and went fast to sleep.

************* 

Well what had she expected form him. He hadn't known Bulma was here. Oh well. "Are you ok?" she asked Bulma. That was just like the big lug. Of course it served him right to have gotten the wrong woman this time. Ally smiled thinking the situation very funny.

"Sure. I'm fine. I wasn't expecting that, but I guess that's what comes of sneaking around a house that's not my own at this hour." 

"Well I guess I'm back off to my own bed. Is every thing all right with the couch? Do you need extra blankets or anything?"

"Nah. Everything's fine."

"I guess I'll be going to bed now, then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Ally climbed the stairs still smiling. ChiChi was going to love this when Ally told her what had happened. Her parents were never going to let him live this down. When she got to the bedroom she could see Vegita crashed out on their bed. She walked in and went strait for his boots taking them off and then tossing a blanket over him. She went across the hall to check on Triku, who looked so much like his father that she laughed. He stirred slightly then drifted back off to sleep. Hopefully it would be a quieter evening now so she could get some much-needed rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter two

Tears were streaming from ChiChi's eyes.

"You should have seen the look on his face when he realized it wasn't me!" Ally laughed.

"This is just too good." Said her mother. "You'll have to tell Goku when he comes home from training. Of course Vegeta may not be to thrilled to have Goku know about it since they've been sparring together once a week."

"He'll get over it." Ally replied confidently.

"Yes I'm sure he will."   
" So where is Bulma now?"

" She's over at her mother's house. Yamcha took the baby over there yesterday and she went to see him. Her mother's gonna keep him till they get things worked out."

"So how is everything going with Vegeta?"

" Oh same ol', same ol'. He's bound and determined to go Super Sajin since dad can. He's a literal bore to live with. Ya know. Touchy, tiered, and rather dangerous."

" Dangerous?"

" Oh not to us, but to himself. I'm afraid he'll train way too hard and hurt himself. He says I worry too much, but…. I don't really think I worry enough."

" Don't worry dear. They're strong men, our men. I don't think there's anything they can't do." ChiChi wiggled her eyebrows at Trilku and he smiled at her in return. ChiChi looked up as Goku came into the kitchen for lunch. "They sure are good looking too."

Actually, Ally thought her Vegeta was the best looking. Much better looking than her friend Krillin or even Yamcha. Of course Bulma wouldn't agree. Or would she?

*********************************** 

Poor Bulma. She was so depressed. It had been two days since she left and they hadn't heard anything from Yamcha except Vegeta said he'd told him Bulma was staying with them. She needed something to make her smile. A thought hit her. What about a picnic? It was a beautiful day outside. Just perfect.

Ally called ChiChi and told her, her plan for the picnic and ChiChi agreed it was worth a try. ChiChi said she knew the perfect place at the park for one too, and agreed to talk Yamcha into coming along.

They had to fly across the lake to get to the island in the middle where she wanted to have the picnic. Of course if they cared to walk all the way around to the other side of the lake they could get there, but then Bulma would be able to ignore Yamcha just as she had when she'd first seen him. This way meant the guys would have to carry them across, thus Yamcha would have to take Bulma. Ally watched Yamcha smile at Bulma, only to see her turn her back to him. "Stubborn Woman." Vegeta growled walking passed Ally. Woman? That's what he always called her, and only her. Vegeta put a finger under her chin and lifted it up so she'd have to look at him. Ally couldn't hear what he was saying, but it must have been good because she smiled at him. Not just smiled but beamed. Ally's heart did a hurtful flip in her chest.

"Is everything alright dear?" ChiChi asked concerned.

Ally gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile, "Perfectly fine, Mom."

Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma and turned back to Ally nodding his head in the direction of the island indicating he was taking Bulma over. Ally numbly nodded her head, smiling all the while. What was going on here?

"Where is Vegeta going?"

"I guess he's gonna take Bulma over first and then come back for me."

" What nonsense. Your father can carry you over."

" Then who will take you?"

" I didn't have a strong son for nothing ya know. Gohan can carry me."

" What about Yamcha?"

" Oh my, dear. When Vegeta took off with Bulma, he left."

" Oh." Ally said looking around them for evidence of his absence. 

The picnic didn't go quite as well as she would've hoped. After Yamcha left, Bulma sulked, and everyone else had an air of forced happiness about them that Ally found irritating.

"I just don't understand you women." Vegeta said behind her. "She sees Yamcha and gives him the cold shoulder so he'll leave, and the minute he's gone she cries. Makes no sense."

"Maybe she wanted him to follow her. She didn't want him to give up so easily. Maybe she wanted him to prove he thought she was worth the fight to keep." Ally answered, watching Bulma wonder around like a lost puppy.

"What? That's absurd." He scoffed.

"Well you asked." Ally snapped.

"Maybe we should take her home with us now. She doesn't act like this picnic is cheering her up."

"You can take her. I promised Gohan I'd help him with some of his schoolwork. Besides, I heard dad tell mom he was about to go train with Yamcha and Krillin, and I don't want to leave mom here by her self."

"Hmmm. I think I just might join them for some training."

"Alright. I'll see you later this evening then. " Vegeta nodded his head in agreement and went to get Bulma. As they took off ChiChi walked up behind Ally.

"They look kinna cute together don't you think sweet heart?"

"Not really, no." Ally answered with a slight frown on her face.

"Where are they going?"

"Vegeta's gonna take Bulma to our place. She wasn't acting happy enough for him. He said he'd meet up with the guys to train."

"You sound slightly jealous dear."

"Do I?" Ally sighed. What was she gonna do? She didn't particularly like seeing Bulma and Vegeta together all the time, but she just couldn't throw her out.

By the time they left the park it was time to start dinner. ChiChi had invited them all over, so Ally had suggested she go pick up Bulma from the house to help them. Ally thought it'd help Bulma to have something to keep her mind off her worries for a little while, and Bulma loved good food. Ally hopped out of the car and ran into the house to get her, but the front door was locked. That was odd, Ally thought using her key to get in.

"Bulma?" She called. There was no answer. Where could she be? "Bulma?" she called peeking her head into Bulma's room. The window was wide open. Oh no! She wouldn't run away would she? Maybe Yamcha kidnapped her, Ally thought with a smile. Nice thought but no. He was supposed to be with the guys practicing. What was going on here? Ally dashed to the phone to call ChiChi.

**************************** 


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 3

Hours later the phone rang, and Ally jumped up from her chair to answer it. She barely got it picked up when the door opened.

"Bulma! You scared us to death. I came home to get you to go to mom's with me and you weren't here. No one knew where you were."

"I asked her to come with me." Vegeta walked through the door behind her. 

"Didn't you go train with dad today?"

"Of course."

" You've never invited me to go with you."

" Ally, don't start this."

" I'm not starting anything, Vegeta. I was simply stating a fact. What are you hiding?"

Vegeta walked over to her and grabbed her chin. "Ally, don't see things that aren't there. I asked Bulma to come with me because Yamcha was going to be there."

"What things Vegeta? What is it that you think I'm trying to read into this?"

He cocked one eyebrow and told her, "Don't see anything into it."

"You could've at least told us, so we wouldn't have worried." Ally chided.

"Then you would've wanted to come, and ChiChi too, and we never would have gotten anything done."

" Humph. We wouldn't have gotten in the way."

"Sure. Goodnight ladies. I'm tiered and I'm going to bed now." He turned and then as if he'd just remembered something said, "Oh, and Bulma, don't forget what we talked about."

"I won't." Bulma answered, slightly blushing. Blushing? Why was she blushing? Exactly what HAD they been talking about? "He said I shouldn't worry so much because I was beautiful." Bulma explained when she noticed the way Ally was looking at her.

Beautiful? Vegeta didn't call her beautiful anymore. What was going on here? He was acting like he had something to hide and then Bulma turns into the lovesick blushing maiden because Vegeta called her beautiful? Was it possible he…..NO! It couldn't happen like this. She wasn't gonna let it happen. This was her life and HER husband. It didn't matter he was really supposed to be Bulma's. Besides, Bulma was already married to Yamcha. In fact they already had a little boy, Torank, who was almost the same age as Trilku. What was done was done and couldn't be changed. Could it?

"Well, goodnight Ally."

"Goodnight Bulma." Ally climbed the stairs slowly. She had to get out and think. To talk to somebody. Mom? No. She would ask too many questions and it was too late at night. What she needed right now was a friendly ear to simply listen to her. Krillin! He could help her sort all this out. When she reached the bedroom she took her coat out of the closet and threw it on.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta asked from the bed.

"Out." Ally tossed over her shoulder. 

"Out? Out where? Do you know what time it is?"

"It's not that late for a visit."

"Exactly who are you going to see?"

"People that are up at this time of night." She answered walking off. There was no way she was going to confront him when she was upset.

************************ 

Krillin opened the door, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, and blinking at Ally. He looked like such a little boy she thought as she smiled at him. Perhaps she shouldn't have come after all. It was pretty late.

"Ally? Is everything ok, Ally?" he ask her in a very concerned voice.

"Sure! I mean I just needed a friend to talk to. Is it too late for you? I'm really sorry for disturbing you at this time of night." She had turned and started to walk off when Krillin called to her from the open door way."

"Ally wait! It's never too late for a friend that needs me. Something must really be bothering you. Come in and have a seat. I'll make us some coffee."

Ally walked past him into the house and took a seat. He handed her a cup of coffee not long after and she told him everything, including her fears and worries. Sharing it with someone made her feel as if a burden had been lifted from her shoulders. Krillin was a wonderful listener and a true friend. They had talked, and he'd tried to raise her spirits and make her laugh. She felt so much better as she got up to leave and gave him a hug good-bye. Ally was startled by the bright sunshine that greeted her when she opened the door. They had talked all night long! Vegeta was going to be very angry.

"Call me when you get home so I'll know you made it back ok."

"I will. I Promise. Thank you again for your help, Krillin." 

************************

Ally entered the house quietly only to find there was no need. Bulma sat on the couch and Trilku was playing on the floor in front of the T.V. 

"Oh! I'm so glad you're home! Vegeta went out to look for you, but he's not back yet."

"Ok. Thanks." Well so much for not confronting her boogeyman right now. Ally went in to the kitchen to use the phone. Krillin had barley picked up and said hello when she heard the door open and a moment later watched him stroll into the kitchen. 

"Vegeta's home. I have to go, but I wanted to let you know I got in ok." Ally watched Vegeta pull out a chair as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"A friend."

"Where have you been?" When Vegeta voiced his question this time his eyes had narrowed suspiciously at her.

"I was visiting a friend. I needed someone to talk to." Ally arched both her brows at his dubious expression. He acted as if she was lying to him.

"Who was it?" he ask, his voice getting louder.

"Perhaps we should take this into the bedroom. I don't want our son to have to listen to us scream if this is going to be an unpleasant conversation."

He followed her inside and shut the door behind them. Mas well jump on it before he got a chance to start. Catch him off guard. That was the thing to do.

"Do you love me, Vegeta?" she asked quietly.

"Why do you ask?" his voice was rather icy and cold.

"I want to know, that's all."

"Ally…." Now he was beginning to sound irritated.

"Tell me." She demanded more firmly.

"Yes. OK. Yes I do." He snapped.

"Then say it."

"Say what."

"Don't play dumb with me. I want to hear you say it."

"For Kami's sake Ally……"

"No! For my sake, Vegeta. Say it. Why is it so hard to tell me you love me?"

"Because you're being ridiculous. And besides, Love's a weakness not to be bothered with when you're a warrior Ally. It's a minor detail in life's more important quests. You should know that by now." He turned away to the window needing the fresh air. Ally was silent. So that's the way it went hu? Well she tried. "Tell me who you went to see."

"That's none of your business." Ally answered fuming.

"None of my business?" he ask incredulously as he rounded on her, a look of shock on his face. "When your gone all night long it becomes my business. You're my wife, Ally!! Everything about you is my business. Especially where you sleep when your not in my bed!!"

It was Ally's turn to look horrified. "Excuse me? Just what exactly are you implying?"

"I'm not stupid, Ally. This hasn't been the first time you've hung up on some mysterious caller. Although you've never stayed out all night long before, either. Who is he?"

"Are you accusing me of adultery?"

"What do you think?"

Ally's eyes widened in amazement. How dare he accuse her of cheating! "Well at least if there was someone else he found time to be there for me when I needed him!"

"You admit it then? There is someone else!"

"I admit nothing! I said IF there was someone else, and what about you Vegeta?"

Vegeta snorted and walked out of the room. A second later Ally heard the door slam. Racing to the window she barley caught sight of the vanishing figure. At times like this she wished she could fly too!!

***********************


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 4

Vegeta knocked on the door softly. He had gone to practice just like he did everyday and this seemed to improve his mood considerably. It was rather late, but he needed to resolve this thing with his wife. He'd talk to Ally about this other man. Just the thought of it left a sour taste in his mouth, but she was his wife, and his property, and no one was going to change that fact unless he decided otherwise. First though, Yamcha had asked if he'd talk to Bulma for him. He thought he heard Bulma from the other side say come in. Opening the door, he peeked around the corner. Bulma sat up in bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes wondering what Vegeta wanted at this hour.

" I have a message for you from Yamcha. He wanted me to talk you into going home. He swears nothing happened and that you left before he could tell you it wasn't what it looked like." Vegeta started hesitantly, coming over to sit on the edge of her bed. How did he always get left with the sticky jobs nobody else wanted?

" Well he could have fooled me. Why didn't he come to get me before now? He can't say he didn't know where I was staying."

" He said he wanted to give you time to cool down before trying to approach you. Obviously, you have a temper he would rather not have explode on him before he got to say anything."

" If he really wants me, he can come get me himself, and stop acting as if he had something to hide from me." she barked. After a few moments of silence, she ask, "Do you believe him, Vegeta?"

" I don't know. I've never had a problem with this before, but he seems sincere enough."

" But do you believe him when he says he didn't do it?"

Vegeta sighed. He wasn't gonna get out of this he realized. " I think so. Yes."

Bulma through her arms around his neck and kissed him on the mouth.

***************

And that's how Ally found them at two in the morning. She had suddenly woke up at Trilku's cry and been getting him a bottle warmed when she noticed a light on down the hall. It was coming from under Bulma's door. She'd made her way to the door and was about to open it when she heard the voices coming from the inside. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but she did recognize the two voices. It was Bulma's and ….VEGETA'S!! Ally opened the door not knowing if she wanted to know what was going on or not. It was probably nothing. And then again…when the door was wide open she stood staring at Bulma wrapped in Vegeta's arms and being kissed. There was no way he could say he wasn't aware of whom he was kissing this time. Ally's mind spun in a dizzying swirl of confusion and hurt. She quickly turned on her heel and fled back up stairs. Racing into the room, Ally could hear the footsteps thundering up the stairs after her. She dashed into the nursery, which was closer, and slammed the door locking it behind her. Vegeta pounded on the door. 

"Let me in Ally!"

"No! Go away! I don't want to talk to you!"

"I said LET ME IN!!!!"

"And I said NO!!"

"WOMAN!"

"NO!! No,no,no!!"

"Fine!" He roared slamming a fist into the door.

"Don't you dare break that door."

"Then you open it!"

"I said I didn't want to talk to you."

The door rattled once more and then she could hear Vegeta storming down the stairs and the front door slam with a bang that rattled the house. By now Trilku was wailing and she walked over to the baby's crib and took him out, rubbing his hair to comfort him. Ally reached up and rubbed her throbbing temples. All of a sudden she had a major headache and she didn't think it was gonna get any better sitting around locked in the nursery. Ally glanced at Trilku's baby trunk lying open next to the closet and then told him, "It's ok sweetie. Let's go visit Grandma."

******************** 

Ally took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It was really late, but Ally wasn't up to another confrontation which she was sure would ensue the minute he got back from where ever he'd stormed off too. 

******************************* 

ChiChi sat up in bed and glanced around the room. Her eyes lit upon Goku standing in the bathroom door in his jeans. She smiled at him and then she heard it. The doorbell rang again. Goku and ChiChi looked at each other and she frowned. Who could it be at this time of night? Climbing out of bed, ChiChi pulled her robe on and went out the door with Goku close behind. There must be trouble. ChiChi unlatched the front door and opened it just a crack. When she saw who it was she immediately through open the door to let Ally in. 

"Ally, sweet heart, what are doing here? Is anything the matter with the baby?" ChiChi rambled on.

"No. Every things fine with Trilku. Vegeta and I had a fight, and he left. I was wondering if I could stay the rest of the night here?"

ChiChi and Goku exchanged worried glances. "Well of course you can sweet heart."

************************** 

It was getting late the next evening before she heard from Vegeta. She'd talked to her mother and father and learned that she felt much better confiding in them. ChiChi was ready to do battle of course and her father was putting on a great protective show for her, so when the summons came from downstairs, Ally knew she didn't have to go.

Goku wasn't going to let anyone up those stairs, not even an angry Vegeta, but her parents didn't raise her to be a coward. She wasn't really afraid of Vegeta anyway. What could he do to her? Gathering up her courage, Ally squared her shoulders and went downstairs. She got to the bottom and looked over at Vegeta still standing in the doorway. Her father hadn't even let him in the house. It was probably better that way. ChiChi through her a worried glance, but she gave her , her best "devil-may-care" smile, and told her father, "I'll step out on the porch with him." Ally put a hand on Vegeta's chest and pushed him back out the door as she came out. 

"I should have known you wouldn't be home when I got there. Even Bulma didn't know where you had gone. You really worried her."

"Oh how nice! Bulma can take her worry and go jump in a lake with it."

"I don't like your sarcasm, woman!!"

"As if I care."

"What does that mean?"

"You're so smart, you figure it out."

Obviously deciding not to pursue that corse, he said, "You've been over here all day. When are you coming home?"

"I'm not going anywhere, until that woman is out of our house."

"You're the one who invited her to stay with us!"

"I don't care! You get rid of her, or we might be here permanently."

"I will not through Bulma out after you said she could stay, and if you're going to be here for a while then Trilku is coming home with me."

"The hell he is!"

"You're not going to keep my son from me!"

"I'd like to see you try and take him!"

Vegeta grabbed her and shook her fiercely. "Don't threaten me, woman!!"

Ally could hear her teeth rattling and her head flew back and forth with such force it was beginning to ache. Ally was ripped from Vegeta's grasp and stumbled back into the house. Her father was in super saiyan form and had Vegeta tackled on the ground. He hit him several times before ChiChi caught his arm. At her slight touch, Goku stopped instantly. He kept his heated gaze on Vegeta and threatened, "If you ever try to hurt my little girl again, then next time I won't stop."

"You don't frighten me Kakarrott."

Goku shoved himself off of Vegeta and told the prince, "You're not worth my time." Grabbing ChiChi's arm, he deliberately turned his back on the prince and walked back into the house.

************************ 


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 5

Vegeta paced the house like any angry caged lion. He walked back and forth, back and forth across the living room floor. He hadn't been to practice with the guys in a week, since Goku had embarrassed him and Bulma was driving him insane! He couldn't fathom how Yamcha would ever want her back to begin with. The inactivity was doing it's job on him as well. He was frustrated beyond his normal tolerance level. He stormed to the staircase and took the steps two at a time just to give him something to do. He was passing the doorway to Trilku's room when he spotted a teddy bear Ally had bought him in the floor. His son.... he missed him dreadfully. He looked around the quiet room and noticed all the little toys scattered about and his cloths and shoes. All so small, but larger than the ones he remembered. Time had slipped by him so quickly and he hadn't noticed anything besides his training. His little boy was growing up under his nose and without his permission!! Since when did things start going on without his permission in his own house anyway. He threw down the stuffed animal and stalked across the hall to his own room. The one he shared with his wife. The one he shared with Ally. Since when had he stopped looking at her as a person and started looking at her as if she were an object he owned? He walked over to their dresser and picked up one of just a very few bottles of perfume. This one was his favorite. She used to wear it all the time, and still did on special occasions. An all consuming jealousy gripped him, and he gently replaced the bottle before he hurled it across the room. Stalking back out of his room, he went back down stairs to pace the living room floor some more. A sense of urgency welled up inside him. He had to get out and do something. 

Vegeta walked out side and took off into the night sky, flying as fast as he could to feed the burning inside him. He didn't know where he was going, wasn't paying attention, until he recognized the house up ahead. Kakarrott's house. What was he doing here? Was he mad or insane? A terrible pain welled up in his heart and he tried to turn away from it, tried to turn back, but he couldn't. He flew closer until he was right outside her window. Memories of a different time when they had first met clouded his mind. 

She'd been only a snip it of a girl, but even then he hadn't been able to keep her from invading his mind and heart. She'd tortured him until he'd given in. He could still remember the feel of her hand sliding down his ribs. The side she'd thought he hurt but hadn't. It had been an excuse to bring her back to his side and save his pride. He hadn't meant to send her racing away from his kisses with tears in her eyes. Something inside had beckoned him to her side even then, only he hadn't known what it was at the time. He'd followed that irritable pet cloud of her's all the way here. She'd been thrown across the bed and shaking with silent sobs. That time he'd knocked before letting himself into her room through the unlocked window.

He looked at her sitting up in her childhood bed, her knees drawn to her chest, and her head bowed. Again he tried to turn away but couldn't. He saw her shoulders shake and knew when that very familiar pain tore at his chest that it was hers. He knew why he was here. Her subconscience had called him, and drew him to her in her time of desperation. It was a sign of their oneness. That special bond they shared. 

She had lied to him. He'd thought she didn't love him anymore, that there was someone else, but here was proof that she still cared. He hadn't wanted to believe it, but it was true, and he still didn't know why. He couldn't understand if she really cared why she'd leave. 

He reached for the window, but suddenly she looked up. Wiping the tears away that stained her cheeks and ran down the end of her nose, She looked towards the door and seemed to be saying something. It hurt to see the evidence of her pain. Vegeta turned his head and listened. 

"Hunny? Are you alright?" ChiChi asked hauntingly from the other side of the door.

"Yes. I'm...I'm fine." Ally answered. "Really Mom. It's OK."

"Alright dear, but if you need us we're just down the hall."

"I know."

"Ok then." and with that Chi turned away down the hall back to her room.

Ally through her body across the bed and her face into the pillow, and this time he could hear her sobs. It was too much. He threw open the window much the same as he had the first time, and came in. Her head snapped up and her eyes flew open.

Oh my kami she thought. He stood motionless in the window. Her thoughts had summoned the devil himself. "V..V...Vegeta?"

"I had damn well better be." He grunted. This time she made no move to wipe away the tears. She was frozen with an unknown terror. There was no hint of kindness in his gruff voice. He'd sounded angry and harsh. She held her breath ready to scream when he made to move across the floor to her. She turned to run from him, but he was faster. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her about to face him pulling her up against him in the process. She didn't have time to scream as his mouth swooped down to swallow it in a heated kiss where his tongue ravished her mouth. It was an angry kiss that she had put him through so many horrible nights when he knew now she had suffered so many herself. He was angry she had kept them apart and withheld herself when he'd needed her. It was a kiss of frustration and hurt, and it went on and on. He heard her sigh and noticed she was clinging to him. It was as if he were her only lifeline to this world keeping her here. 

Awareness began to sink back into his wayward mind, and he began to pick up on little details he'd missed before. Vegeta could feel her spiky eyelashes and wet cheeks. He didn't have to look when he ran his hand down her back and encountered only skin to know she wasn't dressed in a nightgown. His body began to burn, and he felt every curve of her body melt into him. Suddenly he knew it had been too long since he'd held her, too long since he'd cuddled next to her and way to long since he'd made love to her. Love? Yes, he loved her. He knew he did, and he couldn't live without her. He was nothing but a vessel of anger and intense violence without her, and now....he needed to show her NOW. 

He was burning up and his mind and all his senses were consumed by her. He could smell her sweet scent and taste her salty tears when he kissed her face. He could feel her sway into him, and hear her erratically beating heart. When she opened her eyes he saw the pain of loneliness and signs of sleepless nights of lasting misery so much like his own had been, and he had to make it right. He'd show her. 

*************** 

When he awoke she was gone. He sat up startled and worried. She was standing next to the window in a silken robe of black with a green dragon embroidered on the back. It was HIS!! He got up silently to go over to her. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into her hair.

"Come home." he whispered close to her ear.

"I can't." She'd made up her mind she wouldn't leave until this stubborn man admitted he loved her. She needed to know for sure. Vegeta stiffened behind her, his arms falling away from her. It was as if someone had thrown ice water on him.

"I see." He replied backing away.

"Do you?" she asked. "Do you really?"

"Yes. You've managed to make a fool of me once more." he spat.

He watched her eyes widened, then grew hurt. He wasn't going to stand around any longer. He made his way back to the bed and picked his cloths off the floor. 

Ally fought to keep the wretched sob from bursting its way out. She clutched her chest and felt as if her heart were about to explode. It hurt so badly she couldn't breath. He was going to leave and she was going to wither up and die.

"Damn it woman !!!" He roared. "Why!!!" The surge of pain had left him breathless and momentarily stunned. He didn't understand.

Ally wouldn't speak, couldn't speak.

He pulled her to him and gathered her into his arms He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on her thoughts and not the pain.

*Say it!* she pleaded. *Tell Me!!*

Say what? What did she want to hear?

*I need him to say it. I love him so much. Doesn't he love me? Please don't leave me!!* The sob tore from her chest and tears streamed down her face. *Tell me you love me.* she whispered in her mind. The thought was so powerful it was like it reverberated off the walls of an empty canyon.

Fool woman. How could she not know! After the evening of love making into the wee hours of the morning only just a short while ago, how could she not know? They hadn't spoken out loud but there was no need to. Each caress, each kiss, each desperate movement had said how much they cared. Then they'd joined and become one in the shower of fireworks that had finally exploded between them. How could she not know? 

But she didn't know. The way her thoughts were begging him now, the way she had looked at him a moment ago, how he'd felt she wanted and was waiting for him to say something for days now all proved she didn't know if he loved her or not.

"You fool woman! You blind, blind fool! How could you not know?" he raged out loud. He saw her flinch and shrink back from his rage.

The look she gave him was pleading. "How can I? Sometimes I think maybe....and sometimes....When you say lo...When you say it's a weakness not to be bothered with I don't know anymore. You say you don't need anyone."

He turned away to think. Had he said that to her? He had. He remembered. All those hours of training and all the hours and miles away from her for so long. Had she thought he didn't need her, didn't care anymore? She must or it wouldn't mean so much to hear him say it. Had she been so confused that she hadn't recognized all the little hints he'd let drop?

Ally watched him turn his back on her. She'd promised herself this morning she wouldn't cry if he left, but she hadn't thought it would hurt this much to know he didn't love her anymore. She'd been afraid of this all along. What if's. She'd known altering their course of future was wrong. What if things were still destined to be the same weather or not she was there or not? Now she was going to have a very lonely existence in this place.

When he turned back around to look at her standing there, she sat up and looked at him full in the face, not trying to hide her pain. Through the air the thought went that she'd been trying so hard not to let surface and to hide for so long now. In her moment of weakness she'd thought the one thought she'd hidden in the deepest part of her soul. When Vegeta's eyes widened, she knew he'd heard it loud and clear. She'd suspected perhaps he could read her mind, but she didn't know for sure. Until now. The question she'd hidden and protected so well, he now knew. She'd thought her heart had known the answer and it would shrivel up in pain. She hadn't wanted an answer then and didn't want to face it now.

What if he loved Bulma now?

As the sun came over the hill and spilt into the room, a light came on as bright as ever as like outside the answer dawned on him. Of course she hadn't seen his acts of love as they were because she was blinded by jealousy. His precious Ally had been jealous and hurt and he hadn't known. HE hadn't picked up on all the subtle questions and hints SHE'D dropped. Now he knew! How wonderful it felt to know there wasn't anyone else, she loved him, and was jealous. Eyes still locked, she watched him cock one eyebrow and….SMILE???

********


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 6

ChiChi sat in the bed looking at Goku. He was sweet but had no idea how to help their daughter. ChiChi knew Ally loved her husband, but there were just some things a woman needed to know. When she'd heard the slight commotion down the hall seconds after she'd left she'd ran to get Goku thinking someone was trying to get in, but Goku said it was probably only Vegeta. When she'd turned around to head back out the door he'd ran for it and got there first shaking his head at his wife. 

"I think not my love. They need some time alone."

"The last thing Ally needs is for that arrogant beast to make her feel worse."

"He'll come around ChiChi, but you have to give him time. Trust me."

"Time? He's had a lifetime all ready. How long does it take to figure out your miserable without the one you really love?"

"When you have as much pride as Vegeta, it could take a while. Ally knows that."

ChiChi turned around and snorted her answer to that, and went to sit on the bed.

She'd rested fitfully and when she'd heard the raised voice of Vegeta it was all she could stand. She clutched the book she'd been reading to her chest and headed down the hall not quite knowing what to expect.

Both sets of eyes swung to the door as ChiChi burst through, Goku not far behind, and that's how they found the two lovers. Ally in his robe hunched into a ball in front of the window with tears streaming down her face and Vegeta in his boxers (again) standing over her and smirking from his lofty position. ChiChi raised heavy book she been reading prior to charging down the hallway and whopped him on top of the head with all her might.

"Out!! Get Out you monstrous brute!! How dare you hurt my baby!" she screeched. Vegeta scowled grabbing at the nasty bump appearing on the side of his forehead. "I see you're not so smug anymore. HA!"

Vegeta took a step towards the woman, but Kakarrott stepped in front of her. 

"I think you should leave now." Kakarrott said still shielding his mate.

Vegeta needed some time to cool off away from Ally's mom and some time to think about what he was going to tell Ally, so he nodded.

Ally….he looked over at her, still on the floor as ChiChi went to her. She was so beautiful. He smiled again at the thought of her jealousy. Their eyes locked once more and he sent her a subconcience message, then left.

Kakarrott stopped him in the hallway. He looked guilty. "I tried, but when ChiChi gets going…." He let the sentence carry off.

"How long have you known I was here?" he asked glaring at Goku, and thinking it disgusting how his mate ran over him and he let her!

"Since Ally abruptly stopped weeping last night and moments before there had been a bit of racket. I figured you'd finally come to your senses and come to claim what was already yours." He answered frowning. "I guess you weren't so smart after all. You should've taken her back home last night and come back for the kids when things were all worked out."

"Perhaps. I suppose I should Thank you for last nights peace."

"None required."

"Aren't you gone yet?!" ChiChi snapped from inside the bedroom.

Vegeta sent a scowl in that direction and told Goku, "I'll be back for her." As he took off down the stairs and out the front door.

Ally sat staring at where he had been standing and knew he'd be back. She didn't now how she knew. Maybe the look on his face or maybe he'd put the thought there, she didn't know. He'd been smiling. Vegeta didn't smile often so this threw her. Still he hadn't said it though. The one thing that would bring her running. If only… if only… then she could've been on her way home with him now.

********************* 

It took all morning for him to find Yamcha sitting in a bar. He made his way across the floor to Yamcha's table. "Your really pathetic." He stated quietly.

"Maybe," he said glancing up from his cup, "but it seems you're in the same stew pot I'm in. Have a seat." He smiled.

"Not exactly the same stew pot." He muttered taking a seat. "I at least know my wife loves me, and why she's angry with me. Mark my words well, I'll have her back by tonight, but to do that you've got to get Bulma out of my house."

"But how am I supposed to do that?"

"I've got a good idea. You give her what she's been asking for. A little extra attention, and .……"

******************** 

Bulma's eyes widened when Vegeta came into her room in tow with…Yamcha! Vegeta just smiled and leaned back against the wall as Bulma began backing away.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I've come to get my wayward wife and drag her back home kicking and screaming if necessary. It's up to you how you leave here, but first…" Yamcha let the sentence trail off as he made his way to the side of the room she'd backed into. He held out a hand to her and led her over to the bed to take a seat. A small smile touched his lips and his grip hardened as he yanked her face down across his lap. The first sting came instantly along with, "This is for not letting me explain what was going on. And this…" another sting, "is for being so mean to me, not talking to me," another sting, "and ignoring me." He gave her bottom one last slap as his anger ebbed out of him. Yamcha turned her over and wrenched her ands away from her tear stained face. "I love you, Bulma, but I won't let you just runaway any time you feel like it. And I was not doing anything with that woman. Do you believe me?" he asked, threateningly. Bulma was still for a few moments, and then she nodded her head. Yamcha smiled at her, then tugged her up to him to kiss her. Vegeta rolled his eyes and quietly walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind him.

******************** 


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 7

Ally was at the dinner table when she heard the doorbell ring. She jumped up and made a mad dash for the door, but ChiChi was there first. Both mouths dropped open as they stepped back to admit a blushing Bulma and a smiling Yamcha.

"We just dropped in to tell you we're on our way home." Yamcha nudged Bulma.

"Um…Ally, about the night you left, it was all just a big misunderstanding." If possible, her face went a shade darker. "I hope you'll forgive Vegeta. He was only in there to give me a message. I was just so happy with the news…" Bulma peeked up at Yamcha, and he squeezed her waist.

"We're not staying. We just wanted to drop in and say hi. Come on Bulma. We've better get going." Yamcha turned and pulled Bulma back out the door with him.

"Well now." ChiChi said speculatively.

Ally flushed scarlet. Maybe she had jumped to the wrong conclusion after all. It sure looked like Bulma was very happy indeed to be back with her husband, but where was Vegeta? He was supposed to come back. He said he'd be back, hadn't he? Yes she was sure he had said he would be. Ally shrugged her shoulders, and with a sigh of disappointment went back to the kitchen table to finish dinner. Maybe she had been right after all. Vegeta hadn't said anything to her question earlier. Just because Bulma was back with Yamcha mattered little. It just meant Bulma didn't love Vegeta, but if Vegeta loved her, Ally couldn't see how Bulma could refuse. Vegeta was very persuasive when he wanted to be. Ally's cheeks went scarlet as she recalled some of his better techniques.

************************** 

When Vegeta got to the house all the lights were out and it was late. He checked the window. It opened easily and he smiled. She always left it unlocked. For him anyway. He entered quietly and a twinge of guilt assailed him. She'd cried herself to sleep again. He crept across the floor to the bed. She had her face berried in a pillow that had his robe on it. Her nose was pressed against where his neck would be and her head tilted where her cheek would be against his chest. Slowly he reached for the pillow and tugged it from her clutching fists. He smiled as he changed into the robe. It used to smell like him, he knew, but now her perfume and her own distinct smell covered it. She whimpered in her sleep, her hands grasping for the silky robe that symbolized her deepest desire, conscious or otherwise. How he loved her. The thought was getting easier and easier not to fear and to appreciate. A tear trickled out the corner of one eye and down her nose. He reached out and caught it in his hand before it hit the pillow. When he opened his palm it lay in a perfect drop shape frozen to a crystallized point. He put it in a small vile he'd used earlier for safekeeping, then on the bedside night stand. 

"Vegeta. Please don't go. Don't leave me alone." She whispered.

Vegeta turned to look at her, but she was still asleep. He crawled in behind her and snuggled as close as he could, leaving room to prop on his elbow so he could see her profile. "Ally, your never alone. I can't live without you." He whispered in her small shell shaped ear. 

Ally started and sat up. "Vegeta?" At first she didn't see him. Then slowly she became aware of the warmth radiating behind her. Vegeta reached over to caress her cheek, watching her every move. He pulled her back against him, fusing them together. She'd asked the what if this morning and now she needed an answer. She couldn't hide anymore. She had to know. 

"Vegeta, I need to know."

"Ally I won't force you to come home." Vegeta answered.

"That's not what…" Ally started.

"I said…I won't force you, you've got to come home on your own, but I want to tell you something."

"Vegeta, what about…"

"Quit interrupting me woman! This is hard enough to say as it is. Ally, I want you to know about what I've said before that I didn't mean you. Where you're concerned, If you're my weakness then I'm at my strongest when I'm at my weakest. Do you understand what I'm saying Ally?"

"I think so."

"You think so? Ally I'm trying to tell you I need you." 

He was going to say it. She just knew it. He pulled her closer if that was possible. "Ally,"

"Yes?"

"Come home with me."

He hadn't said it! She couldn't believe it! He had said he cared for her though, and she knew what it had cost him to be patient and ask for her to come home." She could at least let him retain some of his royal pride. After he answered her question of course.

He knew she was disappointed that he hadn't told her, but he wasn't ready just yet. He'd just come to grips with the idea of how much he loved her himself. 

"Vegeta?" Ally pulled him from his musings.

" What?"

"Are you and….I mean…. Do you have special feelings for Bulma?"

He heard the catch in her voice and knew what she was talking about finally. What an aggravating woman. He couldn't believe she still thought there was a possibility of it after what he'd just told her. Fine. He wasn't going to make it easy for her either. She was going to have to risk his anger and flat out ask him instead of insinuating the affair she thought he was having with Bulma. 

"Of course. Bulma and I have been through a lot together in the past. She's very special to me."

"I see." She whispered, "What are we going to tell Trilku? He won't understand."

"Crazy woman!!" he hissed in her ear, then nipped it. "I said she was special, not that I was in love with her."

Ally's heart soared and her mind whirled. He hadn't said he loved her, but he had said he didn't love Bulma. "What about me? Does this mean that you…"

Vegeta smiled to himself. "Of course it does. How could you think otherwise? Ever? Ally, there's no other woman for me but you, and I'll always be faithful."

"And how do you know I will be?"

Vegeta growled in her ear, "Because I'd kill him, and because you love me, and I, at least, know it."

"How do you know? I haven't said so in a long time."

"Oh yes you have woman!" He turned her onto her back so he could look her in the eyes. Vegeta pinned her wrists above her head, and lowered his face just a breath away. He dared her to deny it again.

"I never said…" she began, and Vegeta scowled. "I did? When? How?" Vegeta broke into a very wicked looking smile.

"Like this."

He bent down and kissed her gently. Caressing her body the same loving way he had the other night, he watched her eyes darken with passion, then widened in surprise. He knew the moment she understood what he'd been trying to tell her all along.

************************ 

When Vegeta awoke this time, Ally was cuddled up on his chest just where she was supposed to be. Finally. He smiled slightly as he thought of the plan's he'd arranged with Tien to use his house by the lake. She was going to be surprised to say the least. Now the only thing left to do was confront the dragon for help. He supposed she would be in the kitchen making breakfast by now. Oh well. He needed her help, and there was no time like the present to ask. Vegeta climbed out of bed quietly, and snuck downstairs. ChiChi stood at the counter butchering a batch of battered eggs. Vegeta winced, thinking she looked like she was in a bad mood. ChiChi turned around and glanced over at him.

"Oh joy. How did I know you were going to be here this morning?" she ask, smiling slightly.

Vegeta straightened and walked into the kitchen, slightly embarrassed to be caught peeking around the kitchen door. He shrugged his shoulders in response to her question.

"I suppose you'd like me to watch Trilku for the both of you this evening." Sometimes he'd swear she could read minds.

"That and something else."

"What?"

"I need you to keep Ally distracted till this evening. Maybe take her to get her hair done and all that girl stuff."

ChiChi gave him a comical glance. "I think I can handle that. Anything else?"

"Yeah. A trey with some breakfast. Ally's still asleep." ChiChi raised both brows in surprise and stood back to survey him. She had to see this. Vegeta carrying a trey of food up to Ally for breakfast in bed? Vegeta was the kind who liked to be served, but never served. Thyis was rich. She quickly prepared a tray for him and nodded back when he tilted his head in thanks."

Vegeta shook his head. The things he did for his woman. If he hurried maybe Kakarrott wouldn't catch him like this. He turned towards Ally's room at the top of the stairs and entered quietly. Ally had just woken up and was in the process of sitting up when he'd come in. Whe nshe'd first opened her eyes to discover Vegeta gone she thout perhaps she'd dreamed it all, but there was Vegeta holding a tray of food.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, walking to the side of the bed.

"A little." she answered, watching him.

"Good. You should be." Vegeta winked at her.

"Aren't we the assured one this morning?" Ally laughed, picking up a sausage link.

"And every other morning hopefully." Ally snorted and tossed a piece of toast at him playfully. "What?"

*********************


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth Knight

Chapter 8

Ally heard the rumble of a bike and thought it strange that it had stopped in front of ChiChi's house. Ally shook her head, thinking it was probably one of the guys new toys they just had to show off, as she made her way to the door. When she pulled open the front door she wasn't prepared for what she saw. Vegeta slid off the seat of the bike and strutted toward her looking very dangerous. Ally took in the sight of him very slowly it was such a shock. Vegeta stood in the doorway in tight black jeans, black muscle shirt, and a black leather jacket. Oh yes, he looked good!!

"So are you coming or what?" he asked leaning in the door way just an inch away.

"I take it we shouldn't wait up for you this evening then." ChiChi said from behind Ally. "Not tonight." Vegeta answered tilting his head slightly to look over Ally's shoulder as ChiChi glanced at his outfit then turned down the hallway shaking her head and muttering something about if Ally wasn't already married to him and bad boys in general. He growled, grabbed Ally's hand, and yanked her down the steps to the motorcycle. He jumped on and pulled her up behind him. The roar of the engine was thrilling and sent the adrenalin pumping through her veins. She grabbed Vegeta around his waist and held on. He threw her a crooked smile over his shoulder and took off, speeding down the street. Cool air whipped at her hair and face, and she felt like she was flying. Her hips hugged his so tightly, she could feel his slightest movement, as he maneuvered the sleek bike to their destination. 

Ally's eyes widened as they drew up the gravel drive to a small house on the edge of a lake. There was even a small deck that went out over the water. Vegeta held out a hand to help her off the bike, and led her into the house. There were lit candles everywhere, and a small tray (That looked curiously like ChiChi's) already set for two lying on top of a mattress that had been tossed in the living room floor and covered with huge overstuffed pillows. It almost was like a Persian harem setting, only with lots less women. He pushed her down into a pillow "chair" and reclined next to her, taking the cover off the tray. There was an assortment of finger foods, including french fries, chicken strips and gravy, toast, stuffed peppers, and a platter of fresh vegetables and dip. It was almost comical the way the place was set up compared to the feast that accommodated it. 

" It's really beautiful Vegeta." She complemented.

He snorted as he leaned forward to grab a pepper to pop into his mouth. "I'd say they over did it just a bit."

" Oh. Who did it?" she asked a little disappointed. Ally shook her head. Of course he hadn't done it. Vegeta didn't have a romantic bone in his body.

" That's my secret. I did the meal though. What do you think?"

" It's wonderful."she lied thinking that explained why the food seemed so out of place for such a romantic setting. Ally reached forward to grab a piece of meat when Vegeta swatted her hand. "Ow!" she cried snatching her hand back. "What was that for?"

Vegeta smiled and replied, "That's my job."

" Well, " she began watching him take the chicken she'd been reaching for and dip it in the gravy. He held it up for inspection then nodding his head brought it to her lips. When she had bitten down on it he let go, and the rest of the meat fell in her lap. Vegeta arched one eyebrow at her as she gingerly picked it up and stuffed the rest of it in her mouth. He reach for another piece, but Ally shook her head. "It's all right. I'll do it."

"You don't want me to feed you then?" he asked her as she shook her head in response. "Why? I was told it was.....romantic to do this."

"Well it can be if it's done right."

"I wasn't doing it right?" Ally shook her head again. "Then show me." he growled pulling her onto his lap. Ally rolled her eyes as she took a carrot and dipped it into the dressing. Holding it with two fingers she brought it to his lips and let him take a bite off the end, then finished it herself. Vegeta who had been watching her the whole time smiled slightly and leaned back to get more comfortable. "More please."

Ally winked at him and reached for a piece of meat. She dipped it generously into the gravy and took a bite letting the excess gravy dribble down her chin a bit. When she was sure he was still watching she slowly licked it off reveling in the surprised husky look he gave her as he watched her tongue glide across her lips. He was mesmerized, she knew. Then a sudden frown creased his forehead. "Where did you learn this, Woman?" he snarled grabbing her shoulders and pulling her against him.

"Vegeta, women don't learn these things. It's instinct." she whispered.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, never breaking their contact. For a moment she wasn't sure if he believed her or not then, "I think you have good instincts then." he murmured leaning forward to lick some excess gravy from the corner of her mouth. "Come." he ordered pulling her off the pillows onto her feet.

"What?" she asked him as he left her to turn on the radio. He came back and pulled her into his arms, twirling her around to an old love song. Ally listened for a moment recognizing the song as unchained melody. He danced her around the room holding her close and Ally let go just enjoying this very rare moment of closeness with him. It wasn't long till the tune changed into something else and they quit dancing for a moment. Ally listened to the new song and recognized it right away. Of all the times to be playing. Vegeta let her go for a moment to turn it up where it was blaring from the speakers. Ally threw back her head laughed at the irony of it as Vegeta spun her around and outward towards the mattress. "I wanna be yours pretty baby," he mouthed, cocking his head to one side and looking her up and down. "Yours and yours alone." he growled narrowing his eyes, cocking both eyebrows, and leveling her a mischievous grin as he came towards her in a predatory manner. At first it was almost frightening the intensity in his eyes and she took a step back tripping on a pillow and falling to the mattress. "You can tell with just one look hunny," he continued, crawling up her outstretched body like a sleek panther, "that I'm bad to the bone." He pressed his body into hers and the bolt of electricity that flashed between them left her breathless. She knew he'd felt it too as he leaned down to take her mouth in a savage kiss, drawing her body up to his. his embrace was almost crushing. He ground his hips into hers, and she thought he'd chosen the right theme song for himself. He was most definitely "Bad to the Bone".

"BBBBBBad." he purred in her ear, "BBBBBBad. Bad to the Bone." Vegeta wiggled his eyebrows and thrust his hips forward. At the intimate contact Ally's back immediately arched forward as fire coursed through her veins. "Your mine Ally," he growled in her ear, slightly nipping at it, "and I intend to prove it to you. Before the sun comes up tomorrow you'll know it with every part of your being and I promise you won't forget it." 

He was serious. He kept her up all night, and a bit past dawn as well. Their first mating was wild and uninhibited, fierce and passionate. As the night wore on it retained it's intensity, but was more gentle as he kissed her from her toes to her forehead. By the time Vegeta decided he'd proven his point most throughly, sunshine glared through the windows, and Ally could barely keep her eyes open. Vegeta rolled onto his back pulling her on top of him and cradling her head on his chest. He pushed the damp hair that clung to her cheeks out of her face and behind her ear. He could hear her even breathing and knew she was fast asleep. He smiled slightly as he drew the ring off the chain he'd placed behind the mattress. It was a strange stone, but considering what was at the heart of the diamond made him think it extraordinary. A single tear within a tear shaped diamond. Rather symbolic in a way he thought. Kissing the stone as if he were kissing away her tears, Vegeta slipped the ring on her hand. He'd wanted something special, and the tear he'd kept around his neck, well out of sight from anyone else's eyes, had seemed perfect. She'd never know how special it was, but it would always hold a special meaning for both of them when they saw it. Vegeta pulled her a little closer, snuggled down a little deeper into the feather mattress, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.


	9. Epilogue

Elizabeth Knight

Epilogue

"Your parents invited us to dinner this evening." Vegeta coaxed.

"I know." She said nonchalantly.

"They said you had an announcement to make." He tried again.

" I do."

" Well…."

"I don't think so mister. You'll just have to wait like everyone else." She told him.

Vegeta scowled and walked out of the room. A few minutes later he called up to her. "If you don't hurry up we're gonna be late."

Ally smiled and raced down the stairs to him. "I'm ready." She beamed.

They walked out together into the chilly night. Vegeta took a few steps, swooped her into his arms, and took off. Ally through her arms around his neck and smiled at him.

"Woman, I don't trust that smile. Are you sure you don't have something to tell me first, before we get there?"

"No." her g5rin broadened and she wiggled her eyebrows at him. Vegeta snorted and rolled his eyes. A few minutes later they landed on her parent's porch and went inside.

ChiChi gr3eeted them warmly and gave Ally a knowing wink. Vegeta, who watched this by play, frowned. What was his little minx up to now? He let himself be led into the dining room and seated across the table from Ally. He started to protest, but Goku laid a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back into his seat. Did everyone else know but him? Gohan was the next to be seated with them. Apparently, he didn't know what was going on either. He was frowning up at Vegeta whom he'd been set next to.

"What's so all fired important about this dinner?" He asked Vegeta. Vegeta shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "That's what I thought."

Ally helped set the table and when Bulma and Yamcha came in she seated them next to Vegeta. Yamcha looked over at him and rose both eyebrows in a questioning look. Vegeta crossed is arms and frowned. Yamcha shrugged. The three women helped serve their men a hearty feast. All through dinner they were all secret smiles and little giggles. The only guy that seemed to know anything was Goku. At the end of dinner the three conspirators stood up smiling at each other.

" We have an announcement to make." ChiChi started, and then at the same time Ally and Bulma said, " We're PREGNANT!!!"

Goku smiled, Vegeta jumped out of his chair, and Yamcha fell over out his.

" Cool!" Gohan exclaimed.

Vegeta leaned across the table to Ally. They were almost nose to nose. He looked very threatening, and then he smiled a very smug smile. " Did you think you could hide it from me?" he asked winking at her.

"You knew?" she whispered. Vegeta didn't answer. He took her hand and led her outside. When they reached the porch he pulled her into his arms in a dark corner.

" Of course I knew. I'm hurt you thought I wouldn't notice." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Of course you ruined my plans completely."

Ally smiled at the very wicked grin that crossed his face. " What did you have in mind?"

"First I was going to persuade you to tell me." He said wiggling his eyebrows and pulling her closer to him. "Then I thought we'd celebrate, just the two of us."

"Well, Mom's offered to watch the kids tonight."

"The kids?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Trilku and Torank."

"Oh. Well? Should we get started celebrating or what?"

"But what about desert?" Ally giggled.

"I don't know about you, but my desert is right here." He purred in her ear.

"Well then, by all means lets go."

"You don't need to say good-bye to your parents?"

"I don't think they still expect us to be here."

"We wouldn't want to disappoint them then." Vegeta picked her up in his arms and walked off the porch into the yard getting ready to take off. He paused for a moment and looked at her. "Ally…?"

"Yes?"

He took a moment to examine her face, then whispered, "Ally, I love you." 

*****************************

Dear readers, I need to tell you that Ally and her universe is the creation of the author Arishia-Chan and that because of her kindness and encouragement this was my first story. She let me expand on her universe and for this I will be eternally grateful. Also Thanks a million to Anita Knight my younger sister who is as much in love with Vegeta as Ally is. Hope you enjoyed!! This story is to be edited by Arishia-Chan, but as she is busy at the moment I thought I'd put this up first then the edited version when she gets it done.


End file.
